In a conventional digital-to-analog converter (DAC) latch circuit, a short-circuit current between a supply voltage and a ground voltage is transiently generated while the latch circuit outputs another data value (e.g. output data value from “0” to “1”) to the DAC. However, this short-circuit current may induce a data-dependent ripple to a power line, and this data-dependent ripple on the supply voltage may have a significant impact on the sensitive circuits such as switches within the DAC, which may be reflected as a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) reduction and total harmonic distortion (THD) reduction of the desired signal band.